The aims of this project are to correlate changes in SOD levels with a particular disease, namely ARDS and to assess the effectiveness of the SOD variants at alleviating the damage in a rat model of acute lung injury. This project will also address the mechanisms of extracellular superoxide dismutase alterations in mammalian tissue culture models of oxidative stress and identify possible markers of acute lung injury in vivo.